flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay/Archive 7
Sylvie came back into the DarkClan camp, cursing. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Patches stared at the ground, letting out a heavy sigh to meet Snaketooth's. He stared at Desmond in horror. "Snaketooth...That's..That's... enough!" He stuttered, his legs trembling. Flamestar22 00:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on now?" Sylvie hissed, annoyed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Ivy sat in the corner, tail curled elegantly around her paws. She watched the fight, eyes glinting maliciously. "Fight back, coward!" she jeered at Desmond.User:Warriorfan123 Snaketooth thrashed his apprentice around until he could barely stand, hauling closer to him and sinking his fangs into his neck, making him barely able to breath. Making him immobile, he shot a blow at his forehead, growling as Patches spoke to him. "S-stop!" Patches yowled, quivering in fear. Jasper watched with intrest, twitching her whiskers in amusement. Flamestar22 15:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC) When no cat replied, Sylvie lashed her tail in fury, and went to sit with Ivy. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Desmond ducked from a blow, putting weight on his broken leg without flinching. He would not tolerate his mentor's attacks, he would fight back, and Snaketooth would regret his actions. Dodging once more, Desmond faked to the right, ignoring the burning pain in his broken limb, and then he gave his mentor a massive upper-cut as he leaped to the left. He felt Snaketooth's skin split under his claws, his warm blood covering Desmond's powerful weapon. Desmond spat angrily as he watched his mentor stagger, his tail lashing to and fro as he glared down at his leader. "Is that enough for you?! Or do you want your pelt dyed red?!"Silverstar 00:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon lashed her tail impatiently. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 06:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress walked calmly into the group of cats. She watched Desmond training with great interest. She liked his agression. Thunderheart 22:45, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (He's not training... He's actually been brought into a fight with Snaketooth. :3 Also, this is my 1,000th edit over the whole wiki - yayy! :DDDDD) "This better be done with quickly," Sylvie growled. "I have other things to do." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:47, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress shoved her way through other warriors and made her way to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a shrew. Thunderheart 22:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth felt no pain, remembering his old mentors words and actions. His eyes burned with fury, and he leapt forward. "Weaklings don't belong here." He spat, swiping a paw at Desmond to leave him bleeding to die on the ground. Flamestar22 22:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon lashed her tail again. I'd rather become a Spike than this, she thought. I'm old enough! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, seriously, that's enough, you're taking this waaaay out of control and making it greatly unrealistic) Desmond dodged, sitting there and growling. "Go away and leave me, Snaketooth. You should be ashamed, this is no leadership. I even see Amber do better, at both fighting and leading."Silverstar 22:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress sat and watched the fight. Although she admired Desmond's agression, she didn't like that he didn't have the guts to continue. Thunderheart 23:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon moved so that she was sitting next to Sylvie. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:01, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth is just outraged. When I finish Left to Be, you'll know why he's like this.) Snaketooth stood up, completely ignoring everyone and everything. " H-How dare y-you!" He growled, launching towards him, pinning him down, and landing a massive blow to his face. "Now get out before I chase you out, you scum!" Flamestar22 23:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress gulped the last of her meal and sat down to watch the fight. She wanted to tear Snaketooth's pelt off for the outrage, but she enjoyed the action too much. Thunderheart 23:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Woah, that was a bit Over The Top...) Sylvie smirked as she watched the fight. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:18, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (What) Tigress flicked her tail tip, anxious to taste some blood. Thunderheart 23:20, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (I was talking about Flame's post whoops) Sylvie whisked her tail along Talon's side. "This better be over soon, eh?" she mewed. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:21, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth froze, pain surging through him. He fell back, obviously revealing he no longer could battle. He jerked to the right, his eyes burning with rage. Had this meant Desmond won? Flamestar22 23:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Talon stared at Snaketooth. "Maybe it's over now," she relied to Sylvie, flicking her tail. "Look at him!" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:38, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tigress turned to Talon. "We'll see. If Desmond's a worthy cat, he'll finish Snaketooth off," she growled. She looked back at Snaketooth, her eyes narrowed. She didn't care if this was her clanmate. Desmond had proven himself better. Thunderheart 18:46, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Talon hissed. "I wasn't talking to you!" she spat at Tigress. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 20:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Tigress hissed. "I don't care!" she spat. Thunderheart 20:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Talon turned her back on Tigress. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Tigress was infuriated. No cat turns her back on her! She crouched, ready to attack. Thunderheart 21:10, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie saw what Tigress was going to do, and backed away. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:16, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (I ask permission for Tigress to shred some fur kill) Thunderheart 21:19, April 8, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, she can shred some fur off Talon.) Slvie flicked her tail as she gazed at Tigress. Make your mind up what you're going to do! she snarled inside her mind. You don't have all day! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 05:17, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Tigress pounced on Talon and began tearing at his pelt, staining both cats' furs. Thunderheart 14:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! What are you doing??" Talon hissed, unsheathing her claws and swiping at Tigress. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 21:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Memories flooded into Snaketooth's mind, causing him to only groan and hiss in pain. His mentor was right...How could he be so weak? So stupid? He was beaten by his own apprentice. Anger lingered inside him, falling backwards to the ground. He covered his face with is paws, flattening his ears in depression. Flamestar22 22:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Desmond stalked off, while Amber approached her friend, eyes narrowed. "Sir? Would you like me to...Move the crowd away?" Snaketooth was her best friend, pretty much only friend, and she wanted him to have some alone time to calm down.Silverstar 22:39, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Ha!" Sylvie jeered at Snaketooth. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:07, April 9, 2015 (UTC) (Bad move, Sylvie..) Snaketooth continued to remain silent, giving Amber a nod before quickly rising to his paws. He growled at Sylvie, easily pinning her down and ready for the kill. Jasper watched Snaketooth in amusement. Meanwhile, Rubyclaw sat beside Patches, gazing at Snaketooth. Flamestar22 19:26, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (haha she needs it imho xD, but don't kill her please I have plans for later on with her) Sylvie grunted as Snaketooth bowled her over. --The Ash Falls Down 22:48, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Blood trickled down Snaketooth's cheek, his legs straight in the air as he stumbled forward. Patches had enough, and wasn't going to let Snaketooth kill everyone! He bared his teeth, revealing sharp, clean white fangs. He leaped forward, stretching his claws and digging them into Snaketooth's flank. Flamestar22 23:54, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie looked up to see Patches. Oh, wow... --The Ash Falls Down 00:07, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (Why the oh, wow? xD) Snaketooth easily threw Patches off, seeing the cat as no mormable oppenent. "Get off me, you Kittypet!" Patches fell backward, sunken deep in thought. Does he know? ''He stared at him in awe, frozen in terror. Flamestar22 00:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) (idek xD) Sylvie quickly tried to scamper out of Snaketooth's way, as he got distracted from her. --The Ash Falls Down 00:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Patches flared his nostrils, lashing his tail as anger enveloped inside him. "You're the one acting like a Kittypet! You can't even respect your own members, let alone your apprentice! He's supposed to look after you, but all he does is despise you." Flamestar22 00:34, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Successfully moving away from Snaketooth, Sylvie moved to the back of the crowd of cats, and started to watch Snaketooth fight with Patches. --The Ash Falls Down 00:40, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Amber fluffed out her fur, baring her fangs as she drove the crowd back. "Alright, get back, leave them to it!!" The deputy snapped, listening to her master's orders.'Silverstar' 01:23, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie backed away even further. --The Ash Falls Down 01:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Tigress continued to rip fur off of Talon's pelt. Thunderheart 21:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon hissed in fury, and swiped at Tigress with claws unsheathed. --The Ash Falls Down 21:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Tigress bit his paw with a hard bite. This was how she killed her first cat, before she joined DarkClan... Thunderheart 21:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Talon's a she) Talon tried not to his with pain, before swiping at Tigress, and letting her claws meet flesh. --The Ash Falls Down 21:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (oops XD) Tigress hissed and jumped on Talon, shredding his back. Thunderheart 21:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stop going agro, k, and you called Talon a he again :o) Talon attempted to throw Tigress off, but failed. --The Ash Falls Down 21:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (DANG. IT. Sorry D:) Tigress continued to shred her back, ripping off fur. Thunderheart 22:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon gritted her teeth, and attempted to throw Tigress off again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Tigress slid off of Talon's back, scratching her pelt the whole way. She bit Talon's shoulder hard, drinking her blood. ''Delicious... Thunderheart 22:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon swiped at Tigress with all her strength. --The Ash Falls Down 22:11, April 14, 2015(UTC) Tigress didn't flinch. She hungered for...BLOOD. Thunderheart 22:13, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (This is starting to get too much...) Talon swiped at Tigress again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:15, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (...Is Tigress like - A vampire or something? x3) Snaketooth swiped a paw at Patches. "And you think your so strong? I can easily kill you as I did your precious little daddy. And if you run, I'll only kill you slower, and that way, it will only be more ''painful!"Flamestar22 22:15, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yes lol) Thunderheart 22:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie moved closer to Talon and Tigress. She's had enough with the two she-cats' fight. --The Ash Falls Down 22:29, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Tigress sank her teeth into Talon's shoulder. Thunderheart 22:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon hissed at Tigress. Meanwhile, Sylvie got close to Talon and Tigress, and mewed loudly: "Break it up, you two. If we fight with FlameClan again, we need all the forces we can get." ''Then it will be my chance to kill Copper... --The Ash Falls Down 22:44, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Y-you..You clan-killer!" Patches spat, leaping in mid-air and flinchinh after Snaketooth pinned him. "Clan? He was no better than a rogue!" Patches whipped around, throwing Snaketooth off with massive force. Snaketooth, standing up, narrowed his eyes, his voice rattling with anger. "He was loyal, much better than you! And I'm sure, he gave me up only to keep me safe from the rotting of this which is you!" Flamestar22 22:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie growled, waiting for a reply from Tigress and Talon. --The Ash Falls Down 22:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Tigress waited for Talon to back down. She would not be the weak one. Thunderheart 23:07, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon hesitated, which caused Sylvie to snap: "Hurry up, both of you, or I'll fetch Amber." --The Ash Falls Down 00:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress still waited for Talon to back down. Thunderheart 00:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "You have one more chance," Sylvie hissed, "or I'll break it up myself." --The Ash Falls Down 00:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress still sat still. "Go ahead," she hissed. Thunderheart 00:56, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie nudged Talon away, causing the dark brown she-cat to trip over. Talon got back to her paws, hissed at Tigress, and stalked out of the DarkClan camp. --The Ash Falls Down 00:58, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress laughed at Talon as he stalked out of camp. "Pathetic," she mocked. Thunderheart 01:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (You called Talon a he again...) Talon padded away from the DarkClan camp, her fur ruffled, She went towards the rogue border, and sat at it, and started to clean her wounds. --The Ash Falls Down 01:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (I hate myself) Tigress, suddenly unable to control herself, started wobbling. A dark voice whispered in her head. "You will listen to me..:" it spoke. Tigress whipped around. "Get out of my head!" she spat aloud. Thunderheart 01:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie stared at Tigress. What was the she-cat thinking!?!?!? --The Ash Falls Down 01:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress stared at Sylvie. "Hit me on the head," she muttered, then flinched. "HARD!" Thunderheart 01:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie was taken aback by what Tigress said, and took a couple of steps back. "Why?" she asked. --The Ash Falls Down 01:12, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Tigress froze, and eerily, slowly, looked up at Sylvie. "Heheheh...forget it...I have her now..." she growled in a deep tone. Thunderheart 01:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "Wait..." Sylvie mewed. Tigress isn't right, is she...? "Who?" --The Ash Falls Down 01:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress laughed maniacally. "Tigress can no longer answer you. I am SHADOWSTEP!" Thunderheart 02:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (No killing Sylvie, remember) "Shadowstep?" Sylvie echoed faintly, in confusion. "What...?" --The Ash Falls Down 02:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (I know that. He/she isn't even gonna touch her) Shadowstep/Tigress laughed evilly again. "I must have revenge on a certain FlameClan cat I know!" Thunderheart 02:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie shrugged, and wandered away from Tigress. Something wasn't right. --The Ash Falls Down 02:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress/Shadowstep shouted back to her. "If you want revenge on any FlameClan cats, I advise you come with me!" Thunderheart 02:24, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Revenge on FlameClan cats? "Fine, I'll come with you," Sylvie grumbled, padding back over to Tigress. --The Ash Falls Down 02:26, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress/Shadowstep nodded. "Good...good..." he/she mumbled to him/herself. Then he/she turned to Sylvie. "Then let's get going!" he/she snapped, running out of camp. Thunderheart 02:33, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sylvie followed Tigress out of the camp. (Thunder, are they going to fight some FlameClan kittehs? :3) --The Ash Falls Down 02:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, of course. We shall continue there.) Thunderheart 02:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Okay. I'll launch my plan with Sylvie there. >:DDDDD) --The Ash Falls Down 02:38, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Tigress limped back into camp. She had no flesh wounds, rather than wounds in her spirit. She now knew what true opression felt like. Rather than like a normal cat, who would have lost their taste to inflict opression had this happened to them, she hungered for it even more than ever before. Even among her own clanmates. But she had to fight off the hunger for blood. She had to save it for later. She walked to the warrior den and began spastically dreaming, er, nightmaring about Shadowstep. He would haunt her for life. Thunderheart 22:59, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth snarled, stopping for a moment. "You're the one?" Eclipse meowed, standing in the backround. "You're the long lost son of Willowclaw!" He yowled, meeting Patches firery gaze. Flamestar22 23:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Nail hissed and walked up to Tigeress. "Where have you been?" he snarled. "Snaketooth's attacking Patches and he's figured out that Patches is the son of a FlameClan cat!" I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth stood silent, his body still. "..You mean.. That wretched fool who decided to betray me for a filthy Clan cat?" Snaketooth launched at Eclipse, anger controling him. He ripped off a small chunk of his ears, hissing. "The mate of... Flamestar!?" Flamestar22 23:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Tigress hissed at Nail. "If I told you what happened, you wouldn't believe me, welp!" she spat. Thunderheart 23:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse stayed silent, but continued to meet his leaders unwanting gaze. "Well!?" Patches sighed, flattenening his ears. No, it never should have come to this.. I.. Need to leave.. now! ''Flamestar22 23:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Talon started to wander back to the DarkClan camp, but then a flicker of silver caught her eye. She padded over, to see Sylvie's body lying on the FlameClan border. ''Sylvie... no! --The Ash Falls Down 00:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart and Owlfur walked into the DarkClan territory, and into their camp. Tigress felt like she was being summoned, and walked to see the two FlameClan cats in their camp. "What the--get out!" she shouted before attempted to pounce on Thunderheart, only to miss. "Tigress, listen. We have posessed these bodies. We are the demons that created you!" they shouted together. Thunderheart 17:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Ecilpse murmered, his gaze trailing off to see two FlameClan cats. "Hey, you two! What do you think you're doing here? Come for another beating, hmm?" Flamestar22 17:24, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart slowly, coldly met Eclipse's gaze. Tigress sniffed the air. "Wait--these cats don't smell of FlameClan. They smell of death!" she wrinkled her nose. Owlfur/Lilarus turned to Tigress. "We created you. You are a demon, a danger to this planet. We must go now. Goodbye," she meowed before leaving Owlfur's body. Vualuzal left Thunderheart's body as well, leaving the two dazed cats at the DarkClan entrance. "Oh no..." Thunderheart muttered, "Run, Owlfur, RUN!" The two pelted off the FlameClan camp. Thunderheart 17:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse froze, looking at Tigress. "What was all that about? Some idiotic FlameClan Cats? You know them?" Flamestar22 17:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stunned, Tigress shook her head. "No. But apparently they were posessed by my mother and father, who are demons. And that makes me..." she paused, choking in sadness. Why couldn't she be like normal cats? "...A demon..." Thunderheart 17:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Whatever. No cat needs to know, unless they ask. Talon kicked Sylvie's body under a bush, and the she flicked her tail as she made her way back to camp. --The Ash Falls Down 20:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry for the wait Flame, Stella slipped my mind) Stella let out a wail of pain, revealing the coming of her kits.Silverstar 23:25, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (It's fine, I understand.) "That's rediculous!" Snarled Eclipse, pausing for a moment to hear the agony of Stella. "Snaketooth," He began. "This is no time to kill anyone. You can have your later, but Stella's kits are coming!" Flamestar22 23:36, April 20, 2015 (UTC) At the end, two kits lay at the cream tabby she-cat's belly, both being little she-kits. Stella was pleased with her new offspring, but that meant once they could be Trainees, she would be stuck as Amber and Snaketooth's scratching post once more. She would have to have more kits, keep herself as a Perma-Queen for her own protection. "Their names are Snow and Alison..."Silverstar 01:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Talon came back to camp, growling and flicking her tail as she came in. --The Ash Falls Down 04:24, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Rubyclaw rushed into camp, her tail waving. "Patches, watch out!" She shouted, jumping in front of him to be killed instantly by Snaketooth's massive blow. With her last final breath, she spoke: Run, flee from this place. I can no longer keep you safe.. But one thing I know, your secret is no longer buried, and you must go to the source itself to be safe. ''Flamestar22 23:32, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Talon snorted as she saw Rubyclaw slump over, dead. Growling, she moved over to Rubyclaw's body, and kicked it deftly with a paw. --The Ash Falls Down 04:25, April 23, 2015 (UTC) (She needed to die x3) Patches whipped around, staring at the dead body of Rubyclaw. "No!" He shouted, a mist of weeping erupting from him. He froze, watching the cats that had stared at him. In deep regret, he unsheathed his claws, clenching his teeth and slunking deep into the forest. Snaketooth lifted his head, his red tooth-spiked collar dangling from his neck. Snaketooth, his pelt splattered in Patches's blood, licked his chops, watching as Eclipse took a step forward. "No," He ordered, giving the tom a stern gaze. "We'll go after him later." He then looked at the dead body of Rubyclaw, his throat sagging. "Amber, Eclipse, despose of the body." Flamestar22 23:07, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Solombra sat next to Talon, resting herself next to the slightly older she-cat. "There goes another cat," she hissed. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ecilpse nodded, grabbing Rubyclaw by the scruff and throwing her body over to Amber. "Let's go; Where should we bury the body, sir?" Eclipse asked, cocking his head before gazing at his leader firmly. Flamestar22 01:09, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Talon nodded, and then she shuffled away from Solombra, which caused the she-cat to scowl, and head into the Spikes' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Patches ran deeper into the forest, pain aching in his stomach as he stumbled over a log. Clenching his teeth, he grunted in pain, blood staining his fur. His sight blurry, he weerily looked up, seeing the entrance to FlameClan territory. "Throw her body into the river," He ordered, waving his tail as a signal to no longer speak. Flamestar22 02:12, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Solombra went into her nest, and fell asleep. (now time for her to receive stuff :3) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth headed into his den, resting his head on his paws before drifting off to sleep. Flamestar22 03:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) When Solombra woke up, it wasn't in the Spikes' den. Standing up, shocked, she stared around. ''Where am I? Then, a dark gray she-cat with burning amber eyes, came into the clearing - and Solombra recognized her. "Knurren?" she mewed lightly. The dark gray she-cat nodded. "Yes.. it is I. But I have a message for you... and it will lead you to where your remaining kin lies." Solombra's mouth fell open. "What? I have kin... outside DarkClan? How...?" Knurren stared at Solombra sadly. The next time she spoke, her voice was different: "Two have been separated from birth, and now it is time for them to reunite. One must convince his opposite in the darkness to join the light. One is frozen from his past, and the other is the sun, but shaded from her full potential - and if she moves, she will be bright." Solombra stared at Knurren, confused. "What..?" Knurren stared at Solombra softly. "Only you can say where your destiny lies," she whispered, before she faded away, leaving solombra alone, to fall back into sleep again. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (Woah long post) Snaketooth awoke the next day, walking out of his den to smell the faint scent of blood. Patches had just recently escaped, and he wouldn't let Patches go unharmed. Flamestar22 13:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ivy slunk from her den, smelling Patch's blood. She immediately guessed he had escaped. Letting out a vicious purr, she swiped her tongue over her jaws. If Snaketooth leads a party to look for her... I'm certainly going to be in it!BLAZEFIRE 02:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Amber made her way over to her leader. "Sir, the body has been ddeposed of. Shall I check the borders now?"Silverstar 02:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) What body? ''Ivy thought, in shock. She shot a quick glance at Amber and Snaketooth before slinking away. BLAZEFIRE 02:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond rose to his paws with a grunt of pain. The poor trainee's paw was still broken, but slowly healing. 'Silverstar' 02:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ( If you don't mind, Silver) Ivy cruelly jabbed at the young tom with the sharp claw BLAZEFIRE 02:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond bared his fangs in warning. Despite being broken, the well-built trainee had managed to fight off his own leader, his own mentor. "Watch it, or I'll give ''you a broken leg!"Silverstar 02:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Biting back a delighted purr, the nasty she-cat began to circle him, careful to stay out of his biting range. " Would you, now? And why would you want to do that?" BLAZEFIRE 02:59, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Desmond let his spiked fur spike up even more, his ears flattened as he let out a snarl. "Get closer, so I can whisper it into your ear!" The trainee spat, unsheathing his claws in warning.Silverstar 03:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC " Clever, clever," the she-cat whispered, crouching down and eyeing him through slitted eyes. " Although, whispering is rather rude. Maybe you could say it out loud- in a scream as I bite your ear!" Here, the she-cat made a wild leap, just to scare him. BLAZEFIRE 03:07, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ignoring the searing pain in his leg as he reared up, Desmond placed his paws on the she-cat's belly as she leaped, using the momentum of her leap to slam her onto the ground, his claws remaining unsheathed. "No matter how loud I say it, you'll only be able to hear your own dying screams, rat!!"Silverstar 03:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy glared at the dark-coloured tom, eyes glowing with hate. Sharp pricks of bain made her flinch as his claws dug into her soft underbelly skin. " My ''dying screams?" she curled her lip, hoping her next sentence would touch a nerve. " How can a ''cripple ''kill a she-cat like me?" BLAZEFIRE 03:13, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "I am no ''cripple!!" Desmond roared, letting his claws sink deeper into Ivy's flesh, raising his bad leg to stomp on her tail, only to be stopped by the calm Cliff as he calmed on the trainee's name. "Des, leave her, she's not worth crap. Cats who try to cause fights with their clanmates aren't worth killing, they're shameless." The dark-point tom called out casually, leaning against a den with his blue eyes calm. Desmond curled a lip be giving the she-cat a good kick for good measures, then joining his friend Cliff for some training.Silverstar 03:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) " And since when are you noble?" Ivy hissed, forcing herself to stand up. She wanted to leave with the last word. As blood dripped from her belly, she called out: " The cat who killed his own mate!" Swishing her tail triumphantly, the cruel cat made to leave. BLAZEFIRE 03:20, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Well, if I were your mate, I'd kill myself and you!" Cliff called after the she-cat with an annoyed yet amused snort. "Amature." He mumbled under his breath before turning to Desmond, giving him a little cuff around the ear. "Who says you can't fight with a broken leg, eh bro?"Silverstar 03:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (lol). Ivy's rage began to pulse beneath her pelt. One day... they'd better watch their backs. The golden tabby disappeared back into the darkness of her den. BLAZEFIRE 03:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff twitched his whiskers in amusement, calm as usual as he wathced Desmond dig his claws into the ground in frustration. "Don't let her get to you, Des. Remember, there's always a come-back for anything."Silverstar 03:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliff and Desmond... Ivy ground her teeth, back in her nest. She hated being made a fool of. That's what she'd been for her whole life. I don't know what I'll do, she thought, but both of them WILL pay, dearly. BLAZEFIRE 03:34, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Solombra woke up, blinking in shock from her dream. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy lifted her head to glare at the she-cat. She felt like taking her feelings out on someone. BLAZEFIRE 05:20, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (Solombra's in the Spike's den... I'll make her go out, and Ivy will attack her, k? Don't kill her tho - I have just come up with a plan) Solobra dragged herself of the Spikes' den - she was tired. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ( harhar okie) Ivy narrowed her eyes at the she-cat's exposed back. It was time to have a little... fun. BLAZEFIRE 05:25, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Talon was in a tree, watching the camp's activity from above. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy stealthily leapt out of her nest, charging across the ground before slamming into Solombra's flank. As the she-cat fell, she thrust her muzzle close and hissed. " Sweet dreams, I hope?" BLAZEFIRE 05:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Solombra hissed. "What are you doing?" she yowled at Ivy, as she unsheathed her claws. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:37, May 4, 2015 (UTC) " This is DarkClan, kitty," Ivy hissed, digging her claws into the she-cat's shoulders. " Deal with it!" BLAZEFIRE 05:41, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Solombra attempted to throw Ivy off. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy gritted her teeth in an effort to resist the she-cat's struggles. She let out a triumphant hiss and dug her claws in deeper. " I ought to thank you, really. You're the one weakling who doesn't make me seem like a fool."BLAZEFIRE 05:55, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Get - off - me," Solombra grunted, swiping feebly at Ivy, but missing. "Go and attack someone else, dishonorable." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) " Say please," ''Ivy purred, stroking Solombra's flank with her tail. " Didn't your mother teach you manners?" BLAZEFIRE 06:00, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Solombra hissed. "I never knew my mother," she hissed at Ivy. "She abandoned me... without Sylvie, I wouldn't be here now." She looked around. "Speaking of Sylvie, I haven't seen here recently..." Meanwhile, up in the tree, Talon grimaced at Solombra's comment. ''I'm not telling you she's dead... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:03, May 4, 2015 (UTC) " Your mother abandoned you?" Ivy's grip suddenly slackened. " My-my mother-" she recalled the blue eyes that flashed unsympathetically at her, and the harsh words that cut through her skull. You don't need me, Ivy, her mother had said. And I don't need you. This is the way it should be. BLAZEFIRE 06:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, she did," Solombra mewed brusquely, flicking her black tail. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:12, May 4, 2015 (UTC) " Well, my mother abandoned me, too!" Ivy snarled, bitterness lacing her meow. " But you don't see my lying beanth some other cat's claws, do you? And I haven't seen Sylvie in a while... looks like she's abandoned you." BLAZEFIRE 06:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever," Solombra grunted, flicking her tail. "I can survive without her, anyway." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy's eyes glowed with anger as she shoved the she-cat back onto the ground. BLAZEFIRE 06:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Solombra felt herself land on the ground with a thud, but she quickly scrambled back onto her four paws. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ( when's your plot come in, Brams?) Ivy glared at her, fur fluffing up. She hated the way Solombra treated her like dead prey. Do I have to appear weak to every cat? All my life all I've wanted to do is prove myself... but my mother walked away without a second glance. " Well, am I gonna be your scratching post now, kitty?" BLAZEFIRE 06:40, May 4, 2015 (UTC) (once Ivy and Solombra break out their fight, Solombra's going to go out to the FlameClan border, and meet her brother for the first time... :o although neither of them will notice yet) Solombra cocked her head at Ivy. "Say that again?" she asked. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:42, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ivy suddenly changed composure, letting out a sickly sweet purr. " Gladly. Are you going to make me your scratching post, hmm?" BLAZEFIRE 06:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Solombra shook her head. "No. No way." She then trotted to the camp entrance, and sat there. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ( I gtg to the airport). " Good. You'd regret it." The skirmish having made her feel better, Ivy trotted out of camp with her muzzle in the air. BLAZEFIRE 06:48, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth narrowed his eyes. "Yes, go. And take my apprentice with you." With that, the leader slunk into his den, curling his tail over his face in shame. Flamestar22 22:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Solombra watched Ivy go out of the camp, and then she turned, and followed Ivy. Eventually veering away from the she-cat's direction, she headed towards the FlameClan border. Not paying attention, she crashed into something furry. Looking up, she saw a large, thickset white tom - a FlameClan cat - with icy blue eyes. He was staring at Solombra quizzically. "What are you doing?" he asked in a deep voice. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:19, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Venus smirked. ''Starlingflight, next time I'm in FlameClan, you're fresh-kill! ''Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? 23:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Talon came down from the tree, while Solombra asked the FlameClan cat: "Who are you?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:DarkClan